The Sun and the Moon
by MotorCityBlueBird
Summary: Post-Southern Raiders. Zuko comforts Katara after she faces Yon Rha, and then he does something else. Not dirty at all. Totally Zutara, with very mild Kataang bashing. Updates coming soon hopefully. Please review! I will review your story if you do:
1. Chapter 1

***Post- Southern Raiders. I own nothing. Italics indicate a thought in characters head. Please review! I hope you enjoy it!:)***

She sat on the dock of Zuko's family's beach house, looking out to the sea where she could tell a strong and violent storm would be rolling in any minute now. She had been there for quite some time now, thinking about her mother. Thinking about that shell of a man who she used to think of as a monster. Thinking about how she was too weak to kill him, too weak to kill Yon Rha, too weak to avenge her mother. That was what bothered her the most, thinking that she was too weak to avenge her.

"_She's probably really disappointed in me right now_." Katara thought to herself, "She probably hates me for being so weak." She said quietly to herself, not thinking anyone would hear her. That's why she was so surprised when she heard a voice behind her.

"Your mother does not hate you," a deep, raspy voice, belonging to Zuko, said to her, "If anything, she loves you even more now. What you did took a lot of courage, Katara."

"But I didn't kill him," replied Katara, "I didn't avenge my mother, I failed her." She muttered.

"No, you didn't." said Zuko. "It took a lot of courage to spare that man, Katara." He continued, "After everything he had done to you, it took a lot of courage and willpower to overcome your feelings of rage and spare him." He sighed, "You have more courage than I could ever hope for, Katara."

Just then, the storm had rolled in, and the whole sky turned black with the clouds and the wind picked up speed. Thunder was clapping, and lighting was striking through the skies like a dagger. Then the rain came pouring down, and the tears that Katara had been fighting to hold back suddenly came pouring down her face. She stood up, turned around, and ran right into Zuko, now sobbing uncontrollably. She hugged him, and dug her face into his chiseled chest. Right now, Zuko was the only person she wanted to talk to her, the only one she wanted to see, the only one she wanted to…. everything.

"Oh Zuko," she sniveled, "I just feel so weak. Why couldn't I do it? Why couldn't I just finish him, give him what he deserves? I just don't understand."

"Katara," he replied, "It's not that you couldn't do it, it's that you knew better. You're better than him, stronger than him, and you proved that to him, me, and the entire world when you let him live. You are not weak. You're one of the strongest people I have ever met in my entire life, you're an amazing girl."

She continued to cry into him, and he could see that there would be no stopping of it soon, so he picked her up and began walking to the beach house.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get too bed, we'll have to get up pretty early to pick up Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang tomorrow." He whispered to her as he entered the bedroom. He set her down on the bed, turned around and began to walk away to his own room.

"Zuko," Katara called to him, "Do you think you could," she said as her voice began to die down.

"What?" he questioned, "What is it? Anything for you."

"Well, I was just going to ask you, if you could sleep with me. Just for tonight. You don't have to if you don't want too." She replied.

Zuko smiled, "Of course I can." He said to her as he lay down on the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing his unusually warm firebender body to warm up the ice-cold girl who lay next to him.

Katara smiled, "_This is nice_" she thought to herself, "_He makes me warmer than any old blanket could._" But that wasn't the only thing on Katara's mind.

"_I really like Zuko_," she thought to herself. "_I like how he doesn't question me about the bloodbending. Like Aang did after I saved him and Sokka from Hama. I like how he isn't trying to force me to forgive that monster, like Aang did. I like how he thinks I'm brave and courageous. He's the only one that understands me. I really do like Zuko after all._" She smiled again to herself, "_You know what? I think I actually love him._"

"Zuko?' Katara whispered.

"Yes, Katara?" he heard him mutter.

"I've forgiven you." She said to him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." He chuckled.

"And Zuko?" she called out, "I love you, and I think we're meant for each other, as crazy as that seems."

"I love you too, Katara. I really do. Ever since Ba Sing Se. I love you more than anything."

"Then can we be boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said, "As long as you promise me something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"After this war is over, if it ever ends, would you marry me?" he said as he pulled out a necklace and placed it around her neck. It was made of two stones, one that was as blue as the ocean with a carving of a lion turtle, and another that was as red as a rose with a carving of a dragon.

"Oh Zuko! Yes, yes I will marry you!" she said to him as she drifted off to sleep, with a huge grin on her face.

***Okay, yes, I realize they are a bit young to marry. But this is fanfiction, so I mean, whatever works works. Please don't kill me! Reviews and requests are always welcome!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Well hello:D Originally this was to be a oneshot, but I got so many people asking me to update it and such, I decided I would! So here's the first update! Please review it so I know what I can better myself at, and so that I know people are actually reading it. Otherwise, I probably won't update it. Thanks and enjoy!***

**~ = change in POV**

"Well, I'm off to pick up our little team, are you coming or staying here?" Zuko asked her.

"I think I'll stay," she replied, "I'll get everybody's rooms ready and make some dinner for when you all get back."

"Okay, well I should be back by sundown." He said, "I love you, Katara."

"And I love you too, Zuko." She said smiling as she kissed him, and then he smiled that goofy little smile she loved so much.

And with that, he climbed aboard Appa, grabbed his reins, and shouted "Yip yip!" And with that, Zuko, her lover, rode off into the morning sun. And so she began her day, first by tying the betrothal necklace her prince had given her around her neck. She suddenly realized that the red part of the necklace folded back into the blue one, forming a locket. And with that, she smiled.

He had been riding on Appa for hours, and the only thing below him was the big blue ocean. _"It's so beautiful"_ He thought to himself, _"It's just like Katara. It seems to be so simple on the surface, but when you gaze in deeper, you realize that it's full of life, complex, beautiful. Just like her."_

Suddenly, another thought occurred to him, and he groaned, as he said out loud, "How am I going to break it to Aang? Or Sokka, for that matter?"

"_Sokka."_ He thought, _"I'm going to need his approval to marry Katara, but how am I going to get it?" _But before he could formulate an answer in his mind, he heard the shouts of a certain twelve year old Air Nomad avatar calling to him and Appa.

"Appa!" Aang shouted, "I missed you buddy! How've you been?" he said as he hugged his gigantic pet. 'Hey Zuko!" he continued, "Ugh, where's Katara?"

"Not now, Aang," he replied, "Where's Sokka?"

"Ugh, I think he's in his tent sharpening his boomerang." Aang replied, "Why do you need to talk to him?"

"It's nothing, Aang, it's just about Katara." As soon as he let those words slip past his mouth, he regretted them greatly.

"What about her?" Aang asked, worried.

"It's really nothing, Aang. She's safe back at the new hideout. Now come on, pack your things. I told her we'd be back by sundown."

"Well okay, if you insist." Aang replied. And with that, Zuko began to walk towards the tent, unsure of how he was going to break it to Sokka.

"Ah," Sokka said to himself as he held up his now sharpened boomerang, "Perfection! I love you boomerang!"

"Sokka, you in there?" he heard a voice from the outside call.

"Zuko?" he said back, "Yeah, I'm here. Come on in!"

"Hi." Zuko said as he stepped into the tent.

"Hey!" he replied back, "So, did you and Katara that man?"

"Yes," Zuko replied, "We did."

"So did she," Sokka stopped as he gulped, "You know," he continued, "Kill him?" He hated to think of his little sister slaughtering a man, no matter how cruel he was, even if he was Fire Nation.

"No," Zuko replied as Sokka sighed in relief, "She let him live. But she seemed pretty upset about it. We began talking, and after a while, we sort of, um, how do I put this…"

"Zuko," he interrupted, "I know where this is going. And let me tell you, I'm perfectly okay with you and Katara being a thing. That is, as long as you can answer a few questions for me."

Zuko was shocked, he didn't expect this to go this well at all. In fact, he expected Sokka to at least try to hit him. "Sure!" he replied, "What do you want to ask?"

"Well, first!" Sokka shouted as he enthusiastically spun around to face Zuko, "How serious is this 'thing' going to be?"

"Very," Zuko said as he chuckled, "Very serious indeed."

"Good." Sokka replied, "Now, how long do you plan on being with her?"

"Honestly, Zuko, I think I love her. I really do want to spend my life and more with her."

"Uh huh." He continued, "Now last but not least, would you do _anything _to protect my sister?"

"Yes." Zuko said, "She means everything to me, Sokka. I hope you know that."

"Okay Zuko, I give you and Katara my blessing." He said, as a smug little grin came across his face. "Where is Katara, anyway?"

"Oh, she wanted to stay behind at the new hideout. I told her we'd be back by sundown, so could you and Suki and Toph please pack your things so we can leave soon?"

"Sure thing, Zuko. Sure thing."

Little did either of the men know, that just outside the tent, a certain Kyoshi warrior and blind earthbender were eavesdropping on their conversation, and they had heard everything.

Katara stood on the beach. She had just finished cooking dinner, and now she was watching the sun set and the moon rise.

"_You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun." _She could still here the coldness in Zuko's voice when he said that as he attacked her at the North Pole.

A rare phenomenon was occurring right before her eyes. A full moon was rising, yet the sun was still shining brightly as it began to set. The light of each reflected off the other, sending colorful waves of light dancing across the sky.

"_The spirits of the light!" _Katara thought to herself. She remembered her mother and gran-gran telling legends about these spirits to her and Sokka when it was time for bed. Legend has it that the spirits always make their appearances the night after a Water Tribe member found the love of their life. She remembered the night after she, her brother, and Aang escaped Kyoshi Island. She had been convinced that Sokka and Suki were meant to be together, but Sokka quickly denied it, saying it was "just a legend."

"_But now look at them,"_ she thought, _"Sokka and Suki are happily together, they're stuck like glue, they're in love!" _She then watched as the sun finally set, and the full moon took its rightful place in the sky, to rule the night.

"_But could Zuko really be the right one for me?" _she thought to herself as she began waterbending the ocean water.

_Push and pull. Tui and La. Locked in an eternal dance. Total opposites, yet one cannot survive without the other. Together, they make something more beautiful than you will ever know._

"I do love you, Zuko. I do, I do, I do. Maybe together, we can make something beautiful happen. No. No, I _know _we will make something beautiful happen." She said to herself, just as she saw the silhouette of a flying bison descend onto the sands of the beach.

***Yay! Chapter Two is done! Please review, and let me know what you think Hopefully it wasn't bad. Hope you enjoyed!***


End file.
